This invention relates to combative games, and more particularly concerns a battle sport game.
It is common knowledge that people frequently engage in mock or earnest physical fighting and similar activity, for reasons such as sport and release of animosities. In order to prevent injury during such fighting, there is need for weapons that can be used by the combatants and which will not inflict injury.